End of an Era
by coldfusion9797
Summary: It's time to go home, and everyone needs to accept the way things are, which is easier for some than others. Or... The one where Larry can't deal, and Jed and Octavius redefine their relationship. Post Secret of the Tomb.


**AN: My first go at writing a Night at the Museum fic. Hope it's okay. Enjoy :)**

They made it onto the flight. Just. Getting Attila through security, and just getting Laaa anywhere, had been a challenge but the nine of them were on board and heading home. Reinvigorated with moonlight, the power of the tablet was stronger and would be in them all until sunrise, despite the distance. Even Dex was in the cabin with them, travelling as companion animal. Laaa helped sell that.

Larry was grateful he had Nicky to deal with the airport documents and logistics, he was too upset to deal with any of it right now. It was tough, knowing that these were the last few hours he'd spend with his friends, and spending them on something as mundane as air travel felt like such a waste. He was going to miss them all very much.

Even though it had been 4000 years since Ahkmenrah had last seen his parents, Larry couldn't help but feel like the Egyptian was being selfish. He was stealing life from everyone else to have what he wanted. The others all said they were ready, and in a way, maybe he found that selfish too. Maybe that's really why he was so upset. They had a choice. He didn't. Tomorrow morning, he would still have to carry on, knowing that he was alone. Even Nicky was ready to fly the coop. Larry would have no one left. Everyone had found something more important to them than him. It hurt more than he expected it to.

Teddy and Sacagawea were sitting across the aisle, silent and as in love as ever, just gazing into each other's eyes, totally content with the choice they'd made. It was unfair.

Laaa had fallen asleep, thankfully, as had Dexter. Attila had dived for the window seat, Larry didn't mind considering this was his last night alive, he could have the view of city lights if he wanted. Jed and Octavius were riding in Attila's hat. They seemed as high-spirited as usual.

"You guys aren't mad at Ahk?" Larry asked in a low voice, hoping to validate his opinion, and maybe find a little sympathy.

"Course not, Gingantor," Jed said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We're museum exhibits." But they were all more than that to Larry. They were friends, allies, and Teddy especially had helped him out a lot. He was going to be lost without the former president.

"We've had more life, love and adventure than we were ever supposed to," Octavius added sagely. They were all taking this way too well. Weren't they going to miss him as much as he would miss them? It was a selfish thought, but he couldn't help it.

"But Ahk, he's the real deal. You know?" Jed pointed out. "Flesh and blood like you."

Admittedly, Larry did forget that fact sometimes, that Ahkmenrah was a real-life person, not a model made in a factory. Maybe he did deserve this chance more than anyone. And it was his tablet after all.

"I guess you're right," Larry allowed.

"Usually am," Jed stated, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah, alright," Larry said, giving the cocky cowboy half a smile.

Jed looked like he might have had more to add, but Octavius beat him to it.

"Now if you'll excuse us Larry, Jedediah and I have some business to attend to."

Larry had no idea what that could be, but they were best friends and he supposed it was fair enough that they might want a little time to say goodbye.

"Ah, sure thing," he agreed.

"Thank you," Octavius said, before pulling Jed down with him into the furry brim of Attila's hat. Larry missed them already.

xxx

Hunkered down in Attila's fur cap, Jedediah turned on Octavius.

"What was that all about?" he shot at the Roman soldier. Jed didn't know anything about any business. "Can't you see Gigantor is a big old mess right now?"

"I do admit that's unfortunate, but this is our last night alive and you're my best friend. Is it unreasonable that I'd want a little time alone with you before the end?"

"What for?" the cowboy questioned, a little puzzled. He couldn't really think of anything they'd need to say that Gingantor couldn't hear too.

"There's something..." Octavius began, clearing his throat, stumbling over his words. "Well I thought..." It was very unlike him, Jedediah observed. Pitiful really.

"I'm listening..." he encouraged.

"What I mean is... Did you notice anything... Unusual tonight?"

Jedediah wracked his brain. There'd been the air duct, and the monkey pee, and that Lancelot fella's nose... _Yet, he's still handsome..._ Oh. _Oooh..._

That would explain Octavius' strange behaviour. And hadn't he just said some screwy thing about love?

"I knew you was infatuated with that overgrown tin can, Lancelot. All that 'hypnotic, blue eyes' stuff. But love's a bit much, ain't it?"

Octavius tipped up his chin.

"What exactly are you implying?" he sniffed.

"I didn't think I was implying anything, I thought I said it."

"Wait," Octavius said, brain catching up with his indignation. "You're aware of my preferences?"

Octavius was talking about the sister-boy thing.

"You wear a skirt..." Jed deadpanned.

"It's a tunic," Octavius corrected. "It's all one piece. By your line of thinking it would be a dress, not a skirt."

"Oh, excuse me," Jed smirked. "That makes all the difference."

Octavius nodded victoriously, and then stopped when he realised what he was agreeing to and how ridiculous the whole conversation had become.

"How could you fall in love with that back-stabbing, pretty boy just like that?" Jedediah questioned. It had taken years for Octavius to even be civil to him, and in one night this guy had been elevated to the object of his affection. It riled Jed.

"Fall in... Whatever gave you such an absurd idea?"

"Just now. You told Gingantor that you'd found love."

Octavius raised a brow.

"But I wasn't talking about that Englishman..."

"Then what were you talking about, compadre?"

"Well, I do like blue eyes..." Octavius offered, uncharacteristically bashful, and everything fell into place.

"What exactly are you trying to say, boy?" Jed asked even though he knew.

Octavius reached out and took his hand.

"That I should like to hold your hand when death is not imminently upon us."

At dawn, they were done for.

"Mighta missed your shot there, Octavius." But Jed knew, that even if this hadn't been the end of the line, this would be nice. Octavius meant more to him than he ever thought anyone could.

"It is a shame..." Octavius sighed. "What we might have been..."

"I think we did alright," Jed offered with a little smile. "More than enough life, love and adventure..."

"Almost..." Octavius smiled back, sad and happy all at once.

Jedediah was glad that Larry had come into their lives, without him, he and Octavius never would have found their way to this place.

"Come 'ere," Jed said, holding out an arm. Octavius immediately scooted in beside him, settling warmly against him, and Jed wrapped his arm around his best friend to hold him close while he still could.

"I do love you, Jedediah," Octavius told him. "Even if we are just museum exhibits."

Jedediah didn't know how it was possible either, but he did know it was true.

"Right back at ya, partner," Jedediah sighed, pulling the general's helmet off and pressing a kiss to his hair.

"One more time," Octavius said, lifting his head to look at Jed. Looking back at Octavius, knowing this was it, that there would be no more chances, there was only one option.

"Alright," he agreed with a smile, leaning in, and this time the kiss landed on Octavius' lips.

**AN: I'm thinking this might be the first part in a Larry-centric series. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
